30 Days With You
by Otaku no Hime
Summary: What do you get when you take one popular Sesshoumaru, one not so popular Kagome, a bet that binds them for a month and add it all together? Chaos, of course! SessKag cowritten with my friend, Mikosama.
1. The Bet Is On

**Otaku no Hime**: I am not exactly a hardcore Sess/Kag fan like my friend, Miko-sama (a.k.a. Whitemiko), but my plot kitty _:glares at picture of an admittedly cute sniper kitten:_ would not let me rest until I actually started this story. Anyway, I do not own InuYasha-I would have absolutely no patience to keep going with the series for such a long time.

**Miko-sama**: _:snort:_ Patience? What patience? You don't have patience period. Always bugging me…XD

**Otaku no Hime**: _:eyebrow starts to_ _tick:_ Please enjoy the show while I go beat the crap out of someone who's _supposed_ to be my friend! _:glares at Miko-sama:_

**Miko-sama**: Eh, heh hehe? _:gulps nervously:_ you know I'm just joking…right?...um, yeah, is that Sess I hear calling me?… _:makes a break for it, and runs like there's no tomorrow:_

_

* * *

_

It was like the fairytale, "Beauty and the Beast".

Except for the fact that the so-called beast had been voted the 'Most Popular' and 'Most Hot' twelfth-grader in the entire school, not to mention very much human and was definitely not single. And being Homecoming King did not count as royalty.

However, aside from all these differences, there was one crucial factor common between the brothers Grimm's classic fairytale and Shikon No Tama High School's recent legend.

It had all started one day in June…

A seemingly innocent, little black book sat on the table between them. For a moment, neither teenagers seemed to register its significance, but when it finally did, both dove furiously at it in an attempt to possess it before the other does.

Triumph finally flared in the dark blue eyes of the shorter one as he jumped up on his chair and raised the book high above his head. An evil smirk stretched across his face. Oh, he thought, this is going to be fun.

"Miroku!" snarled the other eighteen year old, "_Give_-_it_-_here_-NOW!"

The black haired teenager called Miroku cradled his chin between his thumb and index finger as if to consider his options. "Hmm," he said, "Let me think about it." After a brief moment of contemplation, his smirk widened even more and he answered brilliantly with, "Uh, no."

'Clench, clench' went the older teenager's fists. His golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "Miroku, give it here before I do something I won't regret."

Miroku raised his brow in amusement. "Is that a threat Sesshoumaru?"

"No, it's an invitation to tea next weekend. _What do you think it is, asshole?_" growled Sesshoumaru, taking a threatening step forward with one hand stretched out.

It suddenly dawned on Miroku how much taller the white-haired 'Ice King' really is, and that there had to be a reason for the black belt that hung in his closet along with his karate outfit. He opened the book and perused through the pages quickly, all the while dodging the swipes the golden eyed student aimed at him. "Really Sesshie, if you're going to date someone, at least try to last longer than a week!"

An anger vein popped on Sesshoumaru's forehead at the new nickname his science partner dubbed him with, but ignored it and focused more on the comment itself. "What are you implying?" he drawled, pausing in his attacks.

He immediately regretted asking that when Miroku's face transformed into one of a mad scientist whose light bulb just spontaneously lit up in his head. "I was just saying," began Miroku, "That-given your fame with the ladies and whatnot-you probably won't last for more than a week with a single girl. You sure you're not gay Sesshie?"

Sesshoumaru twitched. How he would give anything to decapitate this to-be monk, after maiming him terribly of course. Luckily for Miroku, Sesshoumaru was a fairly self-controlled kind of person; even patient…sort of. But at the moment, Miroku was seriously abusing whatever was left of Sesshoumaru's nerves.

"Do you want to bet?" he asked venomously.

Miroku's eyes glinted. "As a matter of fact, yes." Before Sesshoumaru could reply, he continued, "I bet that you can't even last a whole month with a girl without wavering."

If possible, a stream of sparks passed between the students' eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked; he was not the school's biggest player for nothing. This bet was all his. "I accept."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that! Because if you lose – and you will – then you have to hop around the entire school on one foot _twice,_ rubbing your stomach while tapping your head at the same time, and singing that 'I'm too sexy for my shirt song' or whatever its called, the _whole_ time."

Miroku smirked at his own genius. _Sigh_, it was tough being as great and smart as he was.

Sesshoumaru stared. What exactly had he gotten himself into? He subconsciously reached for the heaviest and deadliest object he could find in his bedroom…

"Oh yeah, and did I mention you have to wear a tiara and a pink tutu the entire way through?"

A silver brow ticked with anger, as a lamp was picked up. Following this, of course, were the sounds of prayers and a series of running and whacking noises.

_BANG!_

_SMACK!_

_WHAM!_

…and with that, Miroku was gone to the world.

* * *

**Miko-sama**: _:running away from a crazy looking Otaku no Hime:_ Oh and just before we forget, _huff_s this disclaimer is for all the chapters cause I know I'll forget them.

**Otaku no Hime**: Arrg! Stop running so fast! Get back here! _:mad glint in eyes:_

**Miko-sama**: Yipes! _:speeds away:_ Please review!

**DISCLAIMER**: Neither Otaku no Hime nor I own and part, stitch, grain, or whatnot of Inuyasha and co. But a mind as bright as ours does XP


	2. The Wrath of Encyclopedias

**Otaku no Hime**: The second chapter is finally up! _:applause:_

**Miko-sama**: Finally. _:rolls eyes:_

**Otaku no Hime**: _:ignores and continues:_ Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews last chapter!

**Miko-sama**: Yes! Not a single flame! Woot! XP

**Otaku no Hime**: You're pathetic you know that? I mean, reviewing our own story?

**Miko-sama**: WHAT DID YOU SAY! _:whips out kitchen knife:_

**Otaku no Hime**: Oh crap… _:gets ready to run:_ And before I forget, BEWARE OF SOME SESSHOUMARU OOCNESS!

**Review Responses**:

_Addans-TSC_: Thank you!

_nekokatagi_: Here's the next chapter!

_lifeisadream_: Thanks!

_sarah h_: Yay! We made someone laugh! o

_scorpion's lady_: Don't worry, this chapter will be longer than the last.

_xetha_: Thanks for the comment! And yeah, it'll be really amusing to see that huh?

_L-chan_: Yay! You reviewed-now review again!

_Rebecca_: Well, you already read the second chapter, but by all means please review again!

* * *

Really, of all the places an ordinary sixteen year old girl would choose to go after a long and tiring Monday, why the library? Then again, thought Sesshoumaru grimly, at least there would be less chances of being caught by Kagura. And Kagome Higurashi could hardly be called ordinary.

As for Kagura, she was the female version of Sesshoumaru. She was pretty, popular, Homecoming Queen, and known to the entire school as the 'Queen Bee'. But known to the lesser groups as 'The Devil's Spawn For A Bitch With A Mirror Permanently Attached To Her Hand That Should Be Shot'. Well, behind her back of course.

Of all the girls Sesshoumaru ever dated, she was by far the only one he actually slightly-not that he will ever admit it-feared and she was well known for her extremely possessive streak (hence her selfishness)-which was the reason why Sesshoumaru has yet to break up with her as per tradition (crucial playboy rule: never date a single girl more than a week).

"Now where is that blasted girl?" Sesshoumaru thought out loud. If Miroku had been lying to him about the Kagome's after school sanctuary…Well, to put it bluntly, he would be dead in less than twenty-four hours. He passed by a few shelves in the library until he came upon a girl with long raven hair and sapphire eyes standing on one of the ladders trying to reach some books that her height impaired her from retrieving.

Maybe it was because of all those times he was forced to spend with a certain pervert…

(somewhere at the school parking lot, a blue eyed teenager with dark hair sneezed in mid-grope, resulting in a painful slap on the left cheek-as always)

…that suddenly caused the idea to pop in his head, but whatever it was, the sudden urge to have a little fun and tip the ladder nearly overpowered the more reasonable part of his mind.

Scratch that, it already did, resulting in…

"AAH!"

_TUMBLE!_

_CRASH!_

_BONK!_

…which was then followed by two simultaneous echoes of groans.

"Ouch…"

If somebody were to walk in at that moment, that person would have immediately died of a heart attack. Because amidst the piles of encyclopedias that followed Kagome on the way down the ladder, Sesshoumaru laid beneath them all wondering what on earth he had done to deserve such a cruel fate as being bashed on the head by the second volume of the Oxford Encyclopedia of Economic History. Oh right, _he_ was the cause of it. Damn, hypocrisy sure sucks.

Meanwhile, Kagome was currently straddling the other student's hips with her arms on his chest. A groan escaped her lips as she sat up, blinking twice before slowly realizing that the books she had been attempting to take down were lying beside her-and that she was no longer on the ladder. One thought ran through her mind at the moment: What the fuck happened?

"Anytime now, Higurashi." came a deep and seemingly annoyed voice from nowhere.

Kagome whipped her head up. Wait, books can't talk, she thought, can they?

"Down here Higurashi." hissed the voice again, much louder and definitely very annoyed. Kagome looked down and crimsoned deeply. She quickly jumped up and smoothed her skirt, determinedly keeping her eyes to the ground and away from her best friend's half brother.

Sesshoumaru stood up and scowled as he carelessly tossed some books on the ground. Honestly, did Miroku really have to pick his brother's wench? One who apparently had the intelligence of a snail?

---

"_If I win the bet, you have to burn all those magazines I know you have under your bed."_

"_Aww, Sesshie! Can't you think of something else!"_

"_Nope." Sesshoumaru gave a satisfied smirk. _

"_Geez! You really are a bastard you know? Fine! Then I get to pick the girl!"_

"_It doesn't matter who you pick, I will still win this bet."_

"_Uh uh uh!" Miroku waved his finger at Sesshoumaru. "Not so fast there. I haven't even told you who it is! "_

"_And like I said. It doesn't matter. You'll still have to say good bye to those magazines."_

_Miroku snorted. "Not if I have anything to say about it and I say the girl you have to date is Kagome! The time now is 8:00pm! That means you have to be girlfriend, boyfriend until the same time thirty days from now!"_

"…_Who?"_

---

And that was how Sesshoumaru found himself in this situation. In the library on a Monday after school, with an admittedly very pretty girl, that he did not even know and who was supposedly his brother's wench.

_Well, not for long._

Awkward silence followed the fall as Kagome fumbled with her skirt. Then, "I-I-I'm _really_ sorry Sesshoumaru. I-I guess the ladder was broken or something, I mean-"

Well, technically _no_. But there was no way in Hell was Sesshoumaru going to admit that. He sighed, "Don't worry about it Higurashi. I'm…just glad that I was there to…catch you before you could be seriously injured. You're not hurt though, are you?" His lips thinned. The second this month ends, he was going to tear Miroku apart limb-from-limb.

The quote, "One learns a new thing everyday" suddenly hit Kagome's mind. Like how-with all the ranting Inuyasha does everyday about living with an evil bastard for a brother-she long ago deemed it impossible for Sesshoumaru to actually sound…_caring_. She gazed up at the upperclassman with a blush on her face. "Um, yeah, I'm okay. How about you? Are you hurt anywhere?" asked Kagome.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I'll live."

They stood in silence once more before Kagome finally spoke up. "Well, sorry about that-again. I better get going now." She picked up a couple books from the ground. "See you later!"

And Sesshoumaru finally remembered the reason why he was at Nerdville in the first place-and why he was sporting a large bruise the size of an ostrich egg on his head, too. "Wait!" he called.

Kagome stopped and turned around with a questioning expression on her face. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "What are you doing this weekend?"

Kagome's face colored. "Uh, nothing much. Why?"

"Because I'd like to make sure you won't get yourself lost in another avalanche of books. So, two o'clock Saturday okay?"

The raven-haired girl laughed. Sesshoumaru nearly smiled. It was a nice laugh. Not fake like Kagura's, or a majority of the female population come to think of it. Just…nice.

"Wait, y-you're serious?" gasped Kagome. A nod was all she needed to know. "Well then, sure! I mean, if you really want to…"

"I do." said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome smiled.

And even Sesshoumaru had to admit it was a great smile. Not just a motion done with the lips. With Kagome, when she smiled, you saw it in her eyes and everything just seemed brighter.

_Damn, just listening to myself makes me want to puke. I'm starting to sound like one of those lovesick fools Shakespeare likes to ramble about so much_. But he couldn't take back words that rang true.

"In that case, two o'clock is great. Here, I'll give you my address."

Sesshoumaru sighed as she dug in her purse for a pen. He wouldn't tell her he already knew her address–courtesy of Miroku–so he'd take the time to observe her, seeing as he couldn't before.

Watching her as she bent over the side table next to them he couldn't help but notice what a nice figure she had. Hey, give him some slack he was a teenage male after all. _Sigh_ But he must've been spending too much time with Miroku if that was the first thing on his mind.

"Here you go!" Broken out of his musings by the overly happy girl, he graciously took the small slip of paper offered to him.

Tipping his head in acknowledgement, he replied, "I'll be seeing you Saturday then."

"Seems like it! I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow, bye!" she gave a small wave.

Nodding he turned and left Geekville, wondering why a beautiful girl like her was doing there in the first place.

Behind him, Kagome waved until he was out of sight, dropping her hand the moment he turned the corner. One thought raced through her mind, as she mentally thought up what she'd tell Sango the next day at school.

He's up to something.

* * *

**Miko-sama**: Ohhhh! She knows! She knows! Or does she? Heheheh…now, where are you Otaku-chan?... :_creeps into the next room slowly, still holding the knife_: I have a present for you!...A very nice, _sharp_ present!...

**Otaku no Hime**:…:_peeps out from behind a door_:……O.O is she gone? Yes! I uh, gotta go now '' Please review! By the way, here's our new co-editor!

**XxXAvieraXxX**: …

**Otaku no Hime**: Yes, as you can see, she is really shy.

**XxXAvieraXxX**: _:growls:_

**Otaku no Hime**: Er, right. I shall be going now-but before I do, some shameless promoting! Please read and review my other stories, Heir of Darkness (for HP fans who don't mind HD SLASH) and my one-shot The Trouble With Gambling (for FMA fans who don't mind RoyEd shonen-ai)!


	3. Pigs Fly?

**Miko-sama**: Hello there! It's me! Your ever hyper co-authoress of this wonderful fic! Wheee! It's my turn:_starts running in random circles_: Didja know M&M's taste _reeeeally_ gooood?

**Otaku no Hime**: Well, someone's hyper…and just _how_ much sugar did you consume this time?

**Miko-sama**: EH:_jumps up and down again and again and again_: Hyper? Me? No!...ehehehehe :_runs in random directions and bumps into things_: CRASH!...Owww…O.O Sess-sama! Where'd you come from? I wuv youuuu:_glomp_:

**Otaku no Hime**:_staring disinterestedly at Sesshoumaru who is trying to slowly back away_: You know…I kinda feel sorry for the guy……

**Miko-sama**: Sess-samaaaa! Why are you trying to leeeeave meeee!

**Otaku no Hime**: For clearly obvious reasons…:_UFO flies through the air straight at Otaku-Hime_: WHACK! ….

**Miko-sama**:…:_sniff_: meanie……say that again and heads are gonna roll! grr…

**Otaku no Hime**: …_:gets up and slowly backs away:_ yea, ok… how 'bout you get on with the fic now, ne?

* * *

"Hey, Sango? Is it just me or is Miroku really acting strange lately. Like he's really happy about something?" Kagome asked, turning to her best friend since junior kindergarten, who was currently staring avidly at the work assigned to them that was due the next day.

"Hmm? You mean stranger than usual? Yeah, I've noticed. You don't think something's up do you?" Sango absently replied, glaring at her notebook in vain, as if her work would just do itself if she glared hard enough.

"What do you think he's up to? I really hope it won't be anything like he did at the end of school last year." Kagome snorted, recalling the extremely hilarious pictures of the school faculty playing spin the bottle plastered in the entire schoolwhen they were supposed to have a staff meeting once. How Miroku ever got his uncontrollable hands on them was still a mystery. "It got them suspended for three days, well it was the end of school I guess. But it was so funny it was worth it helping them sneak into the school."

"Gah…don't remind me!" Sango groaned. "Miroku wouldn't stop blabbing about how I only did it because I 'secretly' loved him. _Humph!_ As if I could ever love that pervert!"

"…But you have to admit, it was funny."

Sango sighed heavily.

"All right, it was funny! Satisfied?"

Kagome smiled. "No."

"What more do you want me to say?"

"Hmmm, how about Kagome is the most amazing all powerful ruler of the world and I worship the ground she walks on!"

"Nice try Kags."

"Aww shucks." Kagome snapped her fingers. "Well, I tried. Hey, did I tell you what happened yesterday, when I went to the library to get some research done on that project we got?"

"No, what?"

"Get a load of this. And please try not to die of shock. You ready?"

"Yea already get on with it girl! Spill!"

"Sesshoumaru–Ice-King-Taishou asked me out-_on a date_."

Sango stared open mouthed at her best friend.

"No…frickin'…..way………"

"Yes way."

Sango just stared some more, not really believing what she was being told.

"When?"

"This Saturday."

"…Did the world end and I'm the only one who didn't notice?"

"Um, yeah, probably." Kagome grinned.

"We have to find out what's up. If he's just doing it to use you I'll punch him so hard his kids will feel it!"

The two friends shared a laugh.

"Obviously we know this has something to do with Miroku, what with the two of them being friends and all."

"Yes, of course. But what are you going to wear Kags?"

"Clothes?" She laughed. "Well, I haven't really given it that much thought. I mean he just asked me out yesterday. I was thinking a shirt and jeans."

"…I know! We'll show him you aren't someone he can mess with Kags! We'll make you look really pretty. How about going to Fire Cat Mall after school Friday?"

As they finished making plans for Friday after school, Sango turned back to her work, and Kagome started to disinterestedly look around the cafeteria in which they were eating their lunch. Ignoring the general chaos going on in every direction, she instead focused on trying to find her childhood friend Inuyasha. That was until she noticed the black head of a certain pervert walk through the double doors, a silver figure just a few steps behind.

Speak of the devil. "Lookey who just walked through the doors Sango."

Her attention diverted from her work, Sango joined Kagome in watching Miroku as he made the way to the counter to get his food.

"Look at him all smiles and hugs. Something's definitely up if he's this happy. When Miroku smiles like that it usually means hell for some poor unsuspecting victim, 'cause the last time he had that look, an open can of pink paint fell on Inuyasha's new Jag." Sango shook her head. "Poor guy, what was his name? The puppy practically maimed him, but he was innocent."

Choosing not to comment on the sad event, Kagome instead surveyed Miroku, trying to find out if there was a clue as to what he was thinking. Not that one will ever really know what goes on in the mind of men, because they'd die of confusion and insanity just by trying, but it was worth a shot.

Miroku was certainly looking pretty happy though, as if the top model just confessed her undying love for him, agreed to bear him kids and said she'd be his wife…well, at least things are going the right way for somebody, unlike her. _Her_ life just had to get more complicated every day.

Recently, thoughts of a certain silver haired hot shot occupied her mind, and it confused her to no end why Sesshoumaru was acting so…weird all of a sudden. He was strangely and unusually nice to her when she fell on him in the library. Really, this was Sesshoumaru. He _never_ acts nice to anyone. The resident Ice King being nice to the one girl who didn't even really know he existed was probably an event that would make history. The only reason he could have for being nice to her would be if he wanted something from her.

Kagome did not know much about him but she knew enough though to know he was a big player and a certified senseless jerk, only thinking of himself. Contrary to popular belief, Kagome was no idiot. Clumsy, feisty, optimistic, spacey and even scary maybe, but not an idiot. She knew he only acted nice when he wanted something and she'd be damned if she gave up without a fight. Sesshoumaru was cruel and mean, putting himself on a silver pedestal above everyone else. Well, someone needed to knock him off of that pedestal. And she was just the one to do it.

_I mean seriously, that icicle must be shoved so far up his_-

"Hey girls!" Broken out of a trance she hadn't even been aware of falling into Kagome jerked her head towards the voice to her right.

Blinking a bit, Kagome stared blankly at a grinning Miroku, who had basically just magically appeared before her.

"Huh? Wha?" was her brilliant response.

"You know Kags. Spacing out isn't good for the brain, but then again, what's in there to damage?" Miroku smirked.

"Ngh, hey! You just insulted me!"

And like an epiphany had hit her square in the forehead, she just happened to notice the figure standing a bit behind the school pervert. _Ohhh…great. I just had to make a really stupid observation. In front of the 'Ice King' no less. Perfect. Absolutely frickin' perfect_.

Kagome sighed, and started to dwell on self pity. _Someone just shoot me now_.

"Give the girl a prize!" Miroku said, sitting down at their table.

"_Houshi_…" came the muffled growl from where Kagome had laid her head on her crossed arms.

"But then again, we can't all be as perfect as I am. Isn't that right Sesshie?" Miroku asked, turning to smile the contemplating senior next to him, before turning right back to his food.

Sesshoumaru meanwhile scoffed, he had being silently observing his 'target' and his thoughts weren't exactly complimentary. Actually they went along the lines of '_What an airhead_' and '_Is she always this stupid?_'.

This bet was his. He smirked and allowed himself a mental pat on the back, only coming back to the present in time to catch the end of Miroku's boast.

…Wait…..Sesshie?

Miroku absentmindedly patted the seat next to him, as he ate his lunch, mentioning for 'Sesshie' to take a seat. Glancing up when he heard no movement, he finally started to notice the fury radiating off the shadow beside him. Seeing Miroku gulp and shiver in fear, Kagome turned and joined Sango in openly gaping at the tall, growling, hand clenching…thing next to Miroku.

Trying in vain to keep his anger under control, Sesshoumaru decided he'd give Miroku a head start at running before he beat him to a pulp…again.

Evidently Miroku had realized what he said, because he was slowly pushing himself away from the table, as if the slightest movement or wrong motion would cause Sesshoumaru to blow up. Looking ready to start running for it Miroku risked a quick look at the fuming teenager.

Remembering something else Sesshoumaru had said the time they made their bet, Miroku started praying for his life.

------

"_Now that we're even on the bet, what do you want to do for the science project Sesshie?" Miroku blandly asked his partner._

_Tick, went the eyebrow._

"_If you ever call me names like that again, I'll personally see to it that you will never be able to have any children. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshoumaru asked menacingly, adding on to the threat by flexing his hand and showing Miroku his abnormally long nails._

"_Heh heh, crystal Sesshie."_

_Clench, went the hands._

"_I mean Sesshoumaru!" Miroku quickly amended._

"_That's what I thought."_

------

Getting back to the present, we find a monk with apparently no memory for threats, currently about to get his ass kicked.

Cracking his knuckles, Sesshoumaru counted,

"Five…"

Miroku's seat was empty, and his food forgotten, forgone in favor of trying to stay alive long enough to see the end of the day. Hell scratch that, he'd be happy if he just got out of the school alive!

"Four…"

The doors to the cafeteria swung open and closed.

"Three…"

One could hear him frantically trying to increase the space between them, running down hall after hall for all he was worth.

"Two…"

Sesshoumaru started toward the doors.

"ONE! MIROKUUU!"

Sesshoumaru took off, thundering down the halls after Miroku.

"I'll skin you alive you damn monk! And that'll be after I castrate you, you worthless bastard!"

From somewhere father down the twisting halls came the shout,

"Aww, come on! I didn't mean it I swear!" praying to whatever gods he knew, Miroku sped up, hoping against hope that Sesshoumaru wasn't as fast as he was.

Yeah right, that might be too much to wish.

Ok well then maybe Sesshoumaru would miraculously bump into something.

Again, the chances of that happening were slim to none. Sesshoumaru wouldprobably knock that something over anyway.

Maybe someone would accidentally bump into him and send him flying out the window? Right now Miroku was desperate for pretty much anything to happen so he could make it out alive.

…No such luck.

Turning the corner he bumped into a solid object right in his path.

"Oww…"

Rubbing his nose, Miroku opened his eyes and stared at a pair of familiar looking black loafers.

Now where have I seen those be…fore?

Looking up, Miroku gulped and laughed nervously.

"Sesshoumaru! Buddy! Fancy meeting you here, eh?" Miroku gave a wavering smile.

To which Sesshoumaru gave his own sadistic smirk.

"Oh yes, coincidently, you're just the person I've been looking for."

_Oh, shit……_

------

Meanwhile, back at the cafeteria, the girls stared at the vacant spots in front of them, their brains frantically trying to get a grip of what on earth had happened just moments before.

A second later both girls burst out laughing, not being able to hold it in any longer. It took the laughing girls a good five minutes to calm down enough to say a full sentence.

"Did you see the look in his face? It was screaming murder!"

"'_Sesshie! Don't hurt me!_'"

That set them off again, and passer bys could only wonder at what they were laughing at. If they knew they would have probably felt pity for to poor soon-to-be-dead monk. That or they would have joined the two girls on laughing their asses off.

After they had finally calmed down again, Kagome suddenly looked at Sango in shock.

"Hey, I just realized something! He didn't even try to grope you!"

…wow, so pigs _do_ fly.

"Yup, that settles it. Now we definitely know something's up. And we're gonna find out what!"

* * *

TBC

A/N: And just because I love to poke fun at other peoples' misery… (this is not necessarily part of the story…but you could make it like so)

From somewhere on the other side of school, came the sounds of agony from a poor and tortured soul.

"Noooo! Not the face! Please! How am I gonna have kids if Sango can't even look at me! Have MERCY!"

…nix that, he deserved it.

TBC, seriously

…dum dum dum! What will happen next? Will Kagome and Sango find out about the bet? Who will win? Has the world ended 'cause Miroku didn't grope the girls? Will Miroku even survive to see another day? And when the hell is Inuyasha gonna make an entrance? Why, even we don't know yet! So stay tuned for chappie four! Type fast Otaku-chan!

**Otaku no Hime**: --' the insanity must be spreading around. Hey, where's Sesshie?

**Miko-sama**: Hmmm? Oh, I stuffed him in my closet, locked the door and hid the key…I made this chappie pretty long didn't I? 2000 frickin' words, and that's just the story alone!…oww…my hands hurrrt……BTW I am the world's biggest procrastinator, and the 'rents found out about the 'finishing-homework-at-the-last-possible-minute' thing and the sometimes-not-even-completing-it, so my next couple chapters might be a tad on the shorter side. Sorry folks!

**Otaku no Hime**:……anyone else think that's just kinda crazy:_watches as Miko-sama hums while randomly dunking her hands in cold water_: well, I guess there's not much we can do until her sugar level goes down. Then she'll be contrite. :_shakes head_: Please review:_waves_:


	4. Of Break Ups and Shopping

**Otaku no Hime**: Wow, 24 reviews…I think I'll sit down now…

**Miko-sama**: Yay! A big thank you to everybody who reviewed!

**Otaku no Hime**: Cookies and cappuccinos to those who review in this chapter and get us 40 reviews!

**Miko-sama**: A long shot but yeah, no hurt in trying!

**Otaku no Hime**: Okay, before you read, we have an important announcement to make. Miko-sama and I have made a joint account on It's called 'The Stupids' (long story) and we will be continuing this story _there_. Not to fear people, we won't be abandoning this story for a while, but we won't be posting chapters on my account for a long time. Give a few months or so and we'll probably have the next chapter up on that account LOL.

* * *

Inuyasha simply stared. 

And then he stared some more before booming with laughter.

Okay, thought Kagome, not exactly how I expected him to take the news that I'm dating his older brother, but hey, he's Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku-who had two black eyes, a swollen cheek and a large bump on his head-waited patiently for the laughter to subside.

"Y-You've got to-haha-be k-kidding me! S-Sesshoumaru-wahahaha-g-g-going out with y-_you_, of all people? Oh my God!" Tears began to stream down Inuyasha's golden eyes as he clutched his stomach and rolled off Miroku's bed and onto the ground. Kagome turned smoldering eyes towards her soon to be ex-childhood friend.

But one had to admit, Sesshoumaru did not just go out with any girl. No, he usually picked the sluts and ditz; they were easier to dump without getting slapped too hard.

Kagome twitched. "And what do you mean by that, Inuyasha?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

The white haired teenager stopped in mid laugh and slowly looked up to face his childhood friend. "You mean you're not…joking?" he gulped.

He soon got his answer in the form of a punch in the face.

"Really, you'd think that after all these years he'd finally learn that there is no point to angering Kagome." Sango sighed, watching pitilessly at the lump on the ground that used to be known as Inuyasha.

Miroku nodded in agreement, inching closer to the brunette. "Yes, quite."

"Oh, shut up." scowled Inuyasha.

"Don't be such crybaby."

"I am _not_ a crybaby!"

_Snort_ "Whatever you say… crybaby…"

"What'd you-!"

"Come on guys, break it uuuhHHHHPPPP!" Screaming, Sango brought down her hand and delivered a powerful slap to Miroku's up until that moment, uninjured cheek.

Kagome could not suppress the smirk threatening to stretch across her face. "And Miroku, to think that you'd have learned _something_ after that beating you got just two days ago. You never-"

Sango suddenly jumped up from the ground with a panic in her eyes, interrupting her friend. "What did you just say Kagome?"

"'And Miroku'?"

"After that."

"'To think that you'd have learned something after that beating you got ("Hehe…") just two days ag – Whoa!"

Kagome found herself pulled onto her feet by one very ecstatic Sango. "Well, what are you waiting for? Your date is in less than forty-eight hours and we _still_ haven't decided what you should wear!" she exclaimed, practically flinging on hers and Kagome's jackets over both their shoulders.

"Didn't we settle on just a pair of jeans and a shirt?"

Sango shook her head. "Oh my little tenth-grade innocent, this is the _Ice King_ we're talking about! A pair of jeans is not going to impress him at all!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Depends on how low the zipper is."

Kagome shot him a glare. "I'll thank you for keeping your perverted thoughts to yourself."

Miroku chuckled, "A miniskirt will most likely do it-and don't forget to send very detailed pictures so I can approve!" he called out as an afterthought.

The response he received was a loud slam of his bedroom door.

------

"Oh Maru honey!"

Sesshoumaru tensed. That voice, he thought, please don't let it be- "Where have you been sweetheart? I've been looking all over for you!" Damn, it was. He sighed and turned around, forcing a twisted smile on his face. Thankfully, Kagura never noticed.

The ruby eyed girl latched herself onto her boyfriend's arm. "Hello Kagura." greeted Sesshoumaru stoically.

"What, not even a kiss for your favorite girl in the whole universe?" giggled the black haired girl. "Or are you saving it for someone else?" she continued in a colder voice. Her playful aura disappeared and Sesshoumaru felt somebody turn down the air conditioning in the mall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Sesshoumaru, although he already knew what his current girlfriend would say.

Kagura smiled unpleasantly. "You see, I heard from Kanna, who heard from Ayumi, who heard from Eiri, who was told by Yuka that you've been going out with that Kagome whatshername." She waited expectantly for her boyfriend to say something.

Sesshoumaru vaguely remembered Kagura mouthing off Yuka a few days ago about how careless she was to be caught smoking on school grounds and how she got detention in the library with the principal, otherwise known as the Shikon no Tama Tyrant. Personally, he would have rather Kagura find out through the ever-growing gossip wheel than from him. He almost pitied Kanna (the school's resident fortune-teller, apparently), knowing she must have suffered a lot from Kagura's temper after getting wind of this _terrible_ news. "I have been doing no such thing." he replied emotionlessly.

Kagura's cold demeanor instantly evaporated but Sesshoumaru continued before she could say anything. "Our first date is on Saturday." Suddenly, the air conditioning in the mall seemed to crank up a huge notch once more.

"What?" Kagura asked venomously.

"I said that our first date is on Saturday." said Sesshoumaru slowly, as if explaining that no, one does not get twenty four if they add two and four. He could barely suppress the smirk tugging at his lips.

Kagura pulled away from him like he was a plague. "You're lying." she stated plainly.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked up exasperatedly. "Kagura, it's not that I don't like you…" _Yeah right_, his mind snorted. "…but I want to meet other people. It'll be better for the two of us."

Kagura looked as if she had just been slapped. Nobody-_nobody_-rejects Kagura, especially not for some ugly cow, and a tenth-grader, too! She is usually the one who breaks up with people, not the other way around! "Sesshoumaru that is a lie!" she yelled, drawing attention from curious bystanders.

"So what if it is?" asked Sesshoumaru icily. He watched in mild satisfaction as Kagura's face contorted with what seemed like pain, before whirling around and running to the exit. Sesshoumaru ignored the harsh glares being shot in his directions and turned in the other direction to get as far away as possible from his now – finally! – ex-girlfriend.

Sesshoumaru was not necessarily a completely heartless jerk – most of the time anyway – but he could not help wanting to jump for joy now that he was rid of the Queen Bee. That was the last time he dated anybody with nails as long as a telephone pole.

"…so what do you think?" He paused outside United Colors of Benetton. That voice sounded strangely familiar.

"No way Kagome! That covers too much skin."

Oh right, her.

Sesshoumaru peeked in the store just in time to see a familiar black haired girl standing with her arms crossed across her chest, facing a long haired brunette who was attempting to shove some rather skimpy looking clothes in the former girl's tightly closed hands.

He could not help but notice how well the short frilly, white shirt fitted Kagome's waist, nor how well the lime green tank top went together with it. Even the red ribbon tied around her hair was marvelous!

Ew, he just complimented a ribbon and called it marvelous, just because it was in that girl's hair. Someone call in a doctor, he'd been hanging with Miroku for too long.

Sesshoumaru snorted, thinking about what he'd say if there actually was a doctor in the vicinity. _No doctor, I'm not feeling mentally ill, you can call off the men in the white coats now…I said I'm not crazy damn it!_

Note to self, he thought, find some way to prevent that perverted monk from influencing me anymore before I snap. Oh, and get new loafers, these ones are scuffed from kicking Miroku all around the school field two days ago.

"-nd what the hell is _that_ supposed to cover! My face? 'Cause Sango, you are asking me to wear piece of over priced cloth about as big as a slip of paper, and with about a dozen strings attached to it that's supposed to keep it up!"

A mild blush slowly crept on Sesshoumaru's face as he recalled seeing Kagura catwalk through the school with a similar article of clothing once.

"Exactly!" chirped Sango enthusiastically.

Kagome threw up her hands in frustration and stormed back to the change room calling out behind her, "I would probably sooner use it as a handkerchief than wear it! I don't care if Sesshoumaru'll be impressed or not, I'm taking this and that's it!" with that, she slammed the door behind her, drawing a few reproving glares from the store employees.

Sango huffed. "Fine! Don't come crying to me when the Ice King decides to dump you on the spot!"

Kagome sticking her head out of the door, she stuck out her tongue and laughed, "He could dump dirt on me for all I care."

Sesshoumaru blinked. Did girls really think he wanted a front row seat of boobs twenty-four seven? He really needed to find some way to refine his image a little more _and_ still get to play around. What was more important though, was Kagome's obvious uncaring attitude about their new 'relationship'.

This is a first, he thought amusingly. He stepped into the store just as Kagome was exiting the change room. "Hello Higur-Kagome."

Both girls jumped and whirled around. "Sesshoumaru! Hi!" she greeted. "Fancy meeting you here." She smiled.

"Y-Yeah." joined in Sango sheepishly. "What brings you to Benetton?" she asked pleasantly.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Oh, just wandering around the mall." He glanced at the clothes bundled in Kagome's arms. "Are you ready for our date on Saturday?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yup! I'll see you at two o'clock then. Bye!"

"Bye!" Sango waved a little too dreamily at the silver haired teenager, before being pulled to the counter.

Sesshoumaru waved back politely and ambled out of the store. This will be interesting, he smirked, maybe trying to win Higurashi's heart would be the tiniest bit worth while.

* * *

**Miko-sama**: …and there it is! I really do love my part in adding the humor :_cackles evilly_: eheheh, Sesshoumaru and the men in white coats, love torturing people I do. 

**Otaku no Hime**:_sigh_: you must really have a wicked sense of humor. Both literally and figuratively. Oh and before we forget, meet our newest addition to our ever growing co-editor list. I give you Starlight!

**Star**: Hi:_waves_: I'm here to catch the little stuff, like 'did' 'do' and so on and so forth.

**Miko-sama**: well guys, that's it for this round! See you again in chappie five! In which a brother intervenes and a date is screwed up. Cheer me on guys!

**Otaku no Hime**:_cough_: Cause it will probably be slow in coming what with going to Austria and having to finish a lot of stuff before we all leave! Therefore you guys probably won't get chappie five for a couple of days, and knowing Miko-sama and her procrastination-

**Miko-sama**:_glares_: like you can talk!

**Otaku no Hime**:_ahem_: She might not even get it out before we leave next week. Which of course, then means that if it's not out before next Monday, you guys will most likely not get it until sometime near the end of the week after that (mid Feb, about the 17-19, because of jet lag and catching up with work and whatnot).

**Miko-sama**: Sorry guys! But I'm pretty sure we can't bring laptops to Europe. I'm not even sure if we could get connection there --"

**Star**: Bye! We'll see you again once those two lazy duo-authoresses :_points to Miko-sama stuffing her face with candy and Otaku-san doing a face plant in the table snoring_: decide to get of their bums and start the next chappie :_sees the murderous glances being shot her way and laughs nervously_: well, umm……please review :_runs_:


End file.
